Mío hasta el final
by Lin Zu
Summary: Damien haría todo lo posible para estar con Pip hasta el final, aun si tiene que ir en contra de las reglas del mundo. !Que más daba! (lemon)


Bueno, he aquí una historia bien loca que no sé cómo se me vino la inspiración para hacerla, pero espero que les guste!

South Park no me pertenece.

 **Mío hasta el final.**

Era una noche común y corriente en donde Damien hacía lo que noche tras noche acostumbraba a hacer, acostarse con mujeres mundanas y estar de farra hasta el amanecer. Su padre era el mismísimo Diablo, ¿Qué de malo tenía pecar en el infierno?!Era absurdo que siquiera pudiera tener esos pensamientos tan limpios y puros! Por supuesto, toda la culpa la tenía ese chico ingles que había conocido hace un tiempo atrás, con su sonrisa tan deslumbrante y su aura llena de paz que lo enfermaba a pesar de ser inmortal.

Oh si, recordaba muy bien como se fue acercando este chico que no tenía amigos. No tenía palabras que decir cuando el mismo le había tratado mal y hecho volar y aun así, sonreía y quería hacerse amigo suyo. No quería que se le acerara en los recreos, pero fue inevitable, y el chico rubio siempre tenía un tema de que hablarle y el poco a poco, fue cediendo a la conversación sin objeción alguna, de hecho, hasta le gustaba mucho como iba el rumbo de las cosas.

A pesar de que a su padre le dara igual con quién se juntara, siempre le decía que no compartiera nunca con un niño o niña de la luz, porque eran los más desagradables con su bondad, fortaleza y felicidad inservible. Damien quería hacerle caso a su padre, pero por más que se esforzará, nunca lo lograba.

Damien sintió felicidad a la edad de 12 años, aun cuando su mente y corazón era un caos junto al pequeño niño de cabellos rubios. El corazón que probablemente no tenía dio su aparición en momentos inesperados. Cuando este chico le sonreía, cuando le ayudaba en sus tareas, invitándolo a jugar o a pasar la tarde juntos.

Era exasperante y molesto, no aguantaba esa clase de sentimientos, eran básicamente mierda. Sin sentido alguno.

A los 16 años Damien experimento la molestia y los celos que un humano puede tener. Pip, había tenido la osadía de dejarlo atrás por irse con otros chicos que no eran él. Claro, estaba consciente de que para que el chico tomara esos rumbos él había sido el culpable en primera instancia. Le había jugado bromas de mal gusto y ahora, por primera vez en la historia de haberse conocido, Pip no siguió tras de él y se fue, con otras personas.

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a ponerse más atractivo? ¿Cómo es que había logrado tener un grupo de amigos? A partir de que ambos se hicieron inseparables nunca había permitido que otra persona que no fuese el se acercase, haciendo bromas con su poderes o amenazas con su mirada.

Hasta incluso había dejado atrás su orgullo para disculparse y hacerle volver al Pip de antes. Lo había hecho, ¿Pero que recibió? Ni una sola respuesta por parte de él. Ahora le enfermaba el solo verlo con alguien más y sin que Pip se enteré, había de cada uno de ellos su vida un infierno. ¿Quiénes se creían para separarlos? Pip era suyo, Pip se auto-proclamó suyo apartar desde que el mismo había ido tras Damien sin importarle nada.

Pero ahora lo que estaba haciendo era muy infantil de su parte, ¿acostándose con mujeres para así despecharse de lo que estaba sintiendo? ¡Esto apestaba a basura! Sin embargo, era en lo único que le distraía un rato. Cuando lo hacía, a su mente venía el rosto del joven ingles, ambos en esa situación, juntos. Pip entregándose a él, Pip sonriéndole, Pip prometiéndole que estarían juntos por la eternidad. Pero no, al despertar de su ensueño salía con la realidad de que solo eran unas cualquieras estando con él, unas cualquiera parecidas físicamente a Pip, pero que nunca podrían igualarse a este ni aunque tuvieran el poder para hacerlo. Al termino del actos, las chichas rogaban por quedarse con él pero con un chasquido de dedos ellas desaparecían.

Su cama modelada de finas sedas negras se sentía más fría que de costumbre, la noche había acabado para él, que importaba. ¿A Pip le importaba que él se haya pasado de copas y se acostará al menos con 4 mujerzuelas? ¡No! ¿Qué podida hacer para llamar su atención? Al parecer, nada.

Pero aun así, Pip seguía perteneciéndole.

…

El día de su cumpleaños había invitado a una gran cantidad de personas para celebrar la gran farra que se iba a dar. Esa noche tenía alcohol por donde sea, luces, gente moviéndose al compás de la música, todo.

Y ahí estaba Pip, hablando cómodamente en un sillón con un chico, este le miraba atento y Pip no paraba de hablar, que molesto, era hora de hacer de las suyas como hijo de Satanás. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba los dos y tomo a Pip del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia su habitación para poder hablar a solas.

Esta vez no iba a escapársele.

…

-¡Damien! ¡Damien!¿Que pasa contigo? Estaba en medio de una conversación y tú lo arruinas todo. ¿No eras tú el que quería que ya no me acerque a ti? Eso estoy haciendo ¿No deberías de estar feliz? Estoy…solo quiero que no haya problemas.

Damien no escuchaba y tampoco entendía que era lo que decía Pip, lo único que deseaba era besarlo y tenerlo de vuelta consigo. Sin rodeos lo tomo de los hombros y le besó, como siempre había querido hacerlo, absorbiendo todo él. Pip lo podía volver loco con tan solo un beso. Pero el paraíso infernal duro poco, ya que el rubio al reaccionar lo empujó muy lejos.

-Damien, no soy un juguete ¿sabes? No soy inmortal y tengo sentimientos, merezco respeto.

-Tú no entiendes Pip, ¿Por qué vas con el resto si me tienes a mí?

-No, Damien, tú mismo empezaste esto.

-¿Eh? Yo empecé esto, yo siempre seguí siendo como realmente soy y tú vienes y lo cambias todo y te largas como un verdadero marica sin remedio ¡¿Estás jodiendome Pirrup?!Al carajo!

La poca distancia que había entre Damien, Pip y su cama facilitó a que el primero pueda tirar al otro en su cama de príncipe. Le agarro de las muñecas de las manos sin vacilar y le dedico una última mirada cargada de deseo por el rubio.

-Hahahahha hoy no te escapas Pip.

-D-damien sea lo que seas que vayas hacer no está bien y para esto de una buena vez.

-¿Tú no lo deseas? Yo si.- respondió cerca de su oído, erizando por completo su piel.

Aun con las contradicciones de Pip, el hijo del diablo no paraba de besarlo por todas partes y más en su cuello, dejando pequeñas mañanas rojas, sus labios hinchados, su cabello alborotado y las mejillas muy encendidas.

-Quiero más de ti Pip, quiero todo de ti, absolutamente todo.

-¡Basta! No puedo creer que me esté dejando llevar por esto, no puedo negar que siempre lo he deseado, que siempre he anhelado estar junto a ti a pesar de que seas hijo de Satanás y seas malo ¿y sabes algo Damien? ¡Me largo de aquí! No puedo seguir con tus juegos.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban al menor empujó Damien y se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo. El chico de cabellos negros miraba el suelo con los ojos vacíos y fríos, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Oh si, de eso Thorn no podía si quiera olvidarse.

El casi hace que Pip muriese, bueno, si querer queriendo.

Su plan consistía en que si Pip moría el mismo llevaría su alma ala infierno y ambos podrían estar juntos por la eternidad sin ningún problema.

Pero por supuesto, por obra y gracias de Cristo él se salvo y sigue vivo. No es como si no lo quisiera, pero es que su era muy sensacional y único. Sin embargo, el ingles lo tomo a mal y ahora no quiere ni acercársele. No es de el tener emociones, pero hablando con sinceridad, lo único que quiere es que Pip le crea.

Harto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, hecho a todo mundo de su casa y la fiesta se dio por terminada. Prefería que todo quedara en tranquilidad y silencio, necesitaba pensar en algo.

…

Después de aquel día decidió darse un tiempo para refrescar su mente y pensar mejor, aun que no lo creyese, ese Chef del colegio era muy bueno dando consejos sobre el amor y había captado exactamente todo lo que le había dicho, dando en un susurro las gracias, se marcho de la morada del moreno.

Había citado a Pip en su casa a las 6 PM y tal y como lo quería, el chico muy puntual había ido. No obstante no le dedicaba un poco de su mirada y se solo dedicaba a mirar en otras partes que no sean él.

-Pip, si quieres que sea sincero con el poco de alma buena que tengo, tienes que mirar a los ojos.

Sin decir nada, fijo su vista en él.

-Philip Pirrup, se que lo que hice no estaba bien, pero si intenté matarte era porque quería estar contigo para siempre, lo sé, no era una buena opción realmente ¿Pero que querías que hiciera? Soy una personas que piensa a lo rápido y con lo que más le conviene, pero aun así yo se que tu amas y me sigues amando ¿Verdad? Mis intenciones eran buenas, bueno a mi modo eran buenas y, aun que esto vaya con mi personalidad, te pido disculpas por lo hecho.

Pip lo miraba con sorpresa y conmocionado, aun tenia indecisión en las palabras de Damien, no se lo creía, que aquel que gustaba de hace maldades a la personas en estos momentos le estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo hecho, hecho está Damien.

-…

-Pero aun así, te entiendo y te disculpo, si dices que tus intenciones eran esas, entonces está bien.

Pirrup se acercó a dale un abrazo, uno que añoraba darle después de mucho tiempo sin estar con Damien, aspirar su exótico aroma o enredar sus dedos en sus rebeldes cabellos.

Lo que más extraña eran sus ojos, rojos cautivantes.

-Pip, si estás conmigo, tu alma será mía y estaremos juntos por siempre.

-¿E-estar contigo dices? Estoy muy joven para ese tipo de cosas, Damien.

-No, este es el momento indicado, si no es ahora quizás ya de más grande tu alma ya no podrá ser mía.

Pip iba objetar, más fue callado por un beso de Damien, beso que fue yendo más allá de los labios. Lo tomo de su cintura y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo, pegándolos.

-Esper…-Pip busco decir algo pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo para terminar, puesto que los labios de Damien otra vez lo había callado. El ataque de pánico hizo aparición cuando se sintió atrapado entre el candente cuerpo de Damien y su cama, otra vez. Sus hombros se tensaron y sus manos buscaban alejar más al demonio, sin embargo los besos que este le brindaba, sus cálidas caricias y ese toque sensual que solo él le podía dar, hicieron que se tranquilizase.

Sintiendo al ingles más calmado se alejó su boca de la ajena para tomar un respiro a falta de oxigeno, a parte tenía la curiosidad de ver como era el rostro de aquello joven cautivador en los momentos de intimidad.

El era hermoso.

Dejando un suave beso en los labios del rubio antes de bajar y delinear el hueso de la mandíbula con sus labios hasta aproximarse a la oreja contraria, atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió, ganándose un respingo por parte su amante.

-Mgh…

-Oh~ Veo que algunos ya estamos emocionados por aquí.

El primogénito del Satanás fue dejando marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo de este, sus mordidas hacían que el cuerpo del contrario se erizase. Pip harto de que Damien sea el único en movimiento, tomo de su camisa negra y se la quito en un santiamén, Thorn siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa atrevida también le quito la suya ya ambos quedaron expuestos.

-De una vez te digo que hoy llegaremos más allá de lo que los "amigos" hacen Pip

-Ehehe de alguna forma ya lo sabía.

Entre besos y sueva fricción con sus caderas, sus pantalones también se fueron desvaneciendo como por arte de magia. Damien se tomo su tiempo, no quería hacerlo rápido como con las mujeres que venían a él en las noches, quería que Pip recordara muy bien su primera vez, quería que recordara lo que él le hizo sentir en su primera vez.

Colando su mano por debajo de los bóxers del ingles pudo tocar directamente donde quería, sintió los espasmos del chico, gemidos ahogados en la garganta de este. Dos acciones hechas por Damien harían que Philip explote

-¡Ahg!-Pip apretó los parpados mientas se mordía el labio inferior, ¿Cómo era posible que este chico lo prendiera tan fácilmente con sus gemidos? Dios sabrá por qué.

Damien analizó atentamente la expresión Pip, captando todas sus poses sin dejar escapar a ninguna.

-Te voy a preparar, dolerá, pero valdrá la pena. Lame mis dedos.

Sin pregunatr el por qué, Pip lo hizo y fue cuando sintió los intromisión de dos de los dígitos de Damien allí abajo, que se dio cuenta para que era.

-D-duele.

-Nada que no te haya dicho.-acortó nuevamente la distancia con otro beso, lleno de pasión y caliente.

El dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo, convirtiéndose plenamente en placer. Para Damien, el cuerpo de Pip era como la madriguera lo era para las aves, cálido. El solo hecho de pensar que en poco segundo estaría dentro de este lo excitaba aun más. Era egoísta, pero realmente quería que Philip fuera solo suyo.

-Voy a entrar.-advirtió muy cercano a su oído.

Sintió como el cuerpo pasivo se tensaba y sus piernas temblaban, Damien esperó a que el cuerpo de su ángel se acostumbrara a él.

-P-puedes seguir A-ah Damien.

Empezó a moverse lentamente fuera para volver a entrar de nuevo, más rápido. Comenzando con ligeros movimientos que se iban intensificando, hasta encontrar el movimiento que los volvía locos de placer.

-Mmm Philip, deseo más y más de ti.

-Damien, te amo mucho.

El cuarto se lleno de sonidos exóticos y respiraciones agitadas, nombres dicho con locura y cuerpos chocantes. Ambos jóvenes llegaron a su límite al mismo tiempo, alcanzando el orgasmo, el mejor sus vidas.

Aun con la respiración agitada, Damien buscó los labios de Pip con desesperación, y lo beso, lo beso con todo lo que tenía recargado en su corazón, ese beso fue su marca de unión.

Pero Pip era humano y lo último que vio antes de caer era rendido fueron los ojos de Damien, rojos como las rosas que tanto le gustaban.

-Eres la mejor experiencia de mi vida Pip, ha llegado el momento de hacer nuestro contrato después de haber cumplido ya la primera parte.

Dirigió una de sus manos al pecho denudo del ingles e intentó absorber el alma de este, pero nada salía. Lo hizo una y otra vez pero aun así no funcionaba.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Una luz blanca y una roja aparecieron en medio de la habitación. Era la de su padre y Jesús.

-Lamento decirte, Damien, que no puedes llevarte al joven Pip.

-¡¿Y por qué no?!

-Su alma es tan pura y noble, que ni siquiera al momento de tu hacerle el amor pudo dejarla, así de nada sirvió.

-¡¿Qué?! Papá, explica esto…

-No lo sé hijo, es cuestión del niño rarito ese. Lo único que sé es que no puedes hacer nada y realmente lo lamento.

-¡Pero Pip es mío!

-Si lo quieres, tienes que dejarlo ir.-argumentó Jesús.

-¡No! El es MÍO y haré lo que sea para que así sea, no me importa contra que leyes tenga que ir, pero él se va a quedar conmigo.

Y esa fue la declaración de guerra de Damien.

Y a pesar den todo lo que tuvo que hacer.

Él lo consiguió.

 **Fin**

Me dicen que tal quedó eh xD Gracias por leer.


End file.
